There's Normal then Theres not so Normal Revised
by red-rose-and-black-dragon
Summary: yeah i am reviseing most of my stories this one i added alot more to the first chapter! RR YAOI! Yumi Bashing and the pairing UlrichOdd! DONT LIKE YAOI THEN DONT REVIEW AND NO FLAMERS! AN** NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT BE UP WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK!
1. Chapter 1

KittyKat: ok here is the main thing no flamers because there is YAOI and some Yumi bashing! Enjoy!

'' thinking

"" talking

() Kitty Kat's or my interruptions

Disclaimer: I do not own code lyoko or any of the characters (Sob)

It was a bright and sunny day at Cadmic Boarding School. The birds were chirping, the bees were buzzing, people screaming because of the current X.A.N.A attack. But that soon ended because of the 5 heroes saving the day. Big bright white light comes over every thing and the day starts over and every one is happy.

The end

YEAH RIGHT!

Rain, thunder, and lighting clashed together as the heroes ran to the one of their learning buildings. Panting and soaking wet the young teens entered the class room that they really did not want to be in. I mean saving the world from a computer freak that also wants to kill them is one thing but try squeezing school work, family matters, friendships, and all your normal day activates with saving the fricken world, that would make life a real hell of a lot harder for people. Taking their seats, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Jeremie, looked like they just had a whole truck load of cow crap dumped on them when they say the dreaded words up on the chalkboard in big red letters. POP TEST. (Have you ever had one of those? Damn I hate those! The teachers sometime don't even write it on the board and you always know always you're going to fail it.)

"Another lame test that I'll finish in 5 minutes," Jeremie said looking up at the ceiling knowing that the other 3 were giving him the 'Damn-You-Mr.-smart-ass' glare. Mrs. Hertz gave out the papers and in quick 30-minutes the class was over and the tests were handed in.

Jeremie turned to his friends.

"So guy's how'd you do?" the three looked at him then said,

Contestant winning 3rd place goes to Yumi with the answer of "I got 80 of the questions wrong."

Contestant winning 2nd place, runner up, goes to Ulrich with the answer of "I didn't finish it and the ones I did finish were all guesses."

And contestant winning 1st place go to Odd with the answer of "I finished but all my answers were doodles of kiwi."

With that said they made their way down to the lunch room. Before they reached the room Ulrich asked Yumi if he can talk alone with her.

"Yumi there something I want to tell you," he said looking into her eyes. 'Could he be trying to tell me how he really feels about me?' pink painted over her cheeks.

"Yes?"

"Over the time we known each other we've grown closer together and I just want to say," 'Here it comes,'

"Yumi I'm in love with…," 'Yes!'

"…Odd." 'Huh!'

"What?"

"I'm in love with Odd, so stop trying to give hints that you like me okay? I know, I've seen the hints and all I have to say is ew. I've thought the hints I gave were clear that I like Odd, you know the one armed hugs, choosing to go with him places than with you, saving him when monsters tried to kill him in Lyoko, all the hurt looks I gave when he got devirtaulized, come that had to be enough," Yumi was shocked but managed to say something with out breaking into tears.

"H-how long? How long have you liked him!" she chocked back a sob.

"2 years, 6 months, 17 hours, 15 no wait 16 minutes and 2 seconds," he said looking at his watch "Ever since 6th grade, since he arrived," Yumi looked at him very hurt. He looked back before closing his eyes.

"Sorry that I had to break it to you like this but I have reasons why I like him better you, I still like you as a friend," he started to walk pass her until she stopped him.

"What reasons, I want to know," she said looking hard at the ground. She heard him give a heavy sigh.

"Okay.

One: He's funnier.

Two: He doesn't care what others think, he just shoves it right back at them.

And three: He looks better than you and his body is so damn great." With that he left. Yumi stood there thinking one thought.

'Ulrich you broke my heart so I'll break yours, Odd is going to be mine not yours'

Odd strolled down the sidewalk as he was coming back from his drawing class and noticed Yumi running towards him. Being the person that Odd was; he figured that something was wrong and stopped.

"Yumi is there something wrong? It is Xana?" Odd looked at his friend in concern and didn't expect Yumi to do something that he wouldn't believe in a million years. Yumi throw her arms around Odd's neck and kissed him. Odd pushed her off and backed away from her.

"What Odd? Don't you like me? Or do you like that bastard called your best friend?" Yumi stood up and moved towards the young boy.

"Yumi what's has gotten into you? I thought you liked Ulrich," Odd was confused, very confused. One moment Yumi was chasing after Ulrich and the next moment she kisses Odd.

"Heh! Yeah like I would ever like that heart breaking, bad mouthing, jerk of all jerks! Who does he think he is! I'm over here trying to get him to like me but no right when I think he's going to admit his love for me, he says 'I'm in love with Odd!' so odd the only way I can make sure that he can't have you is to have you for myself. I'm going to break his heart like he broke mine!" she finished with a huff and turned to the shocked boy. He looked at her then at the ground and said;

"He's in love with me? How- what- when the hell did this happen!" Odd shook his head and every thing became dizzy. He needed to sit-no lie down. He turned away from Yumi and ran towards the school where he could think things over or at least take a nap. Yumi ran after him but couldn't keep up and fell as he rounded the corner leading to the gate. Yumi curled up against the wall and started to cry and sob knowing that this was going to be harder than she thought.

Odd opened the door to his and Ulrich's room and collapsed on his bed. He hadn't ran that fast in a while. He curled up to his pillow as his eyes fluttered shut just as the door opened to the room reveling Ulrich. Odd shifted on his bed and cracked an eye open to look at the person who had entered. He immediately sat up and looked at his friend.

"Hey Odd how was your drawing class?" Ulrich asked as he sat down on his bed and began taking off his shoes. Odd looked at him cautiously before answering;

"Oh it's going great, yeah on the way home though I ran into Yumi and she said the most interesting thing to me about you," Ulrich paused from untying his show lace and looked at his shoe eyes shrinking down to slits.

"Oh? What she say?" Ulrich resumed untying his lace and took of his last shoe before putting them side by side next to his bed still looking downward.

"Oh like you are a heart breaking, bad mouthing, jerk of all jerks, and that you're in love with me and not her. Funny it seems like she talked to you about it before," Ulrich's eyes glanced towards the door making sure that it was locked before turning his eyes to Odd who was watching him with a cautious look.

"Oh did she really say that? Huh… well I should have threatened her to make sure she wouldn't tell anyone," murmured Ulrich as he looked out the window.

"What was that?" Odd raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? Oh nothing, nothing. Say Odd there is something I have been meaning to tell you for awhile," Ulrich moved towards Odd's bed and Odd backed up a little.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Ulrich looked at him with a look that Odd has never seen before, a look between anger and eagerness but mostly anger.

"I think you know what it is," in an instant Odd jumped up from his bed only to be grabbed by the brunette and thrown back down on his bed. Ulrich pinned him down and Odd tried to scream as Ulrich's lips crushed down on Odd's muffling the screams. Odd struggled with all his might but he couldn't break free. He felt a hand replace the lips and Ulrich spoke to him in a low whisper.

"Now listen Odd, I've loved you ever since I met you and I'll be damned if I loose you to that damn slut. You will be mine do you understand?" Odd nodded and he was released. He looked at his friend and asked him;

"You really loved me for that long? Well… if you want me to be yours then you have to never ever do that to me again or you'll not have the parts that make you a guy do you hear me?" Ulrich chuckled and nodded as he slid an arm around the blonde's waist.

"Yeah I hear you, and I'm sorry but I have to do something about Yumi or I might lose you," Ulrich gave a sad look.

"You won't lose me, I love you too much to betray you," Odd leaned into the embrace of the other and began to think about how they would get Yumi off their backs.

Kittykat: Wow no that's a long chapter!

Me: yeah I know. Now please review because this story is not a one-shot!


	2. BRAND NEW AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

NEW Authors note!!!!!!!! You all must read all of it please!!!!!!!

I know I said I would update at the end of October but tee hee I got grounded and the computer taken away from me for a month and then I sort of destroyed the notebook with all my stories by accident TT.TT but I got a new one and re-wrote all my stories!!!

THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE UPDATED FOR REAL WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK SO KEEP AN EYE OUT PLEASE, AND IF ANYONE ELSE FLAMES ME WELL HATERS STOP READING THEM!


End file.
